A variety of personal computing devices have been developed that allow users to store media content in digital form on hard drives or some other media. For example, user's personal home computers are often the primary place for storing and organizing all the users' media content. In addition, personal video recorders (PVRs) (or digital video recorders ‘DVRs’ or the like) may record content, such as television shows and movies, such that users may watch the content at a later time. However, users often maintain such devices at their premises as the devices are not typically mobile. As such, if users are away from their premises or otherwise unable to reach such devices, they will not be able to access the media content. For example, users may wish to access media content on their PVRs from a remote location, such as while waiting in line at a store or while waiting for a flight at an airport. A myriad of other examples abound in which users may wish to access media content stored on personal computing devices while located remotely. The current state of the art could be improved if users could access media content from remote locations, including mechanisms that take advantage of devices that are convenient to users while away from their premises. One such alternative mechanism could be the use of a mobile device, such as a cellular phone that normally facilitates telephone conversations.